User blog:AustinCarter4Ever/Random Story Time 4
The Magical World of Nitrome (Episode 4) By Austincarter4ever PLEASE ASK PERMISSION BEFORE PASTING THIS TO YOUR BLOG. DON'T THINK THAT CHANGING THE WORDS WILL GRANT YOU OWNERSHIP!!!! ON WITH TEH STORY!!!! Not so sooner after freeing the moon, Hot Air noticed a silouhette under the moonlight and flew over to see what it was. He tried to call attention to himself, but they didn't stop or even look up at him. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!" Hot Air finally hollered. This didn't stop the character from walking. They continued to walk toward what seemed to be a door. This angered Hot Air to his breaking point; he couldn't stand being ignored. He decided to give the ignorant stranger a piece of his mind. However, another suspicious character appeared... This character was dark as the night sky, and the only thing visible about it was its eerie red eyes. It kept mumbling to itself and between the mumbles, Hot Air and his Driver heard that it wanted to "put the sleepwalker out of his misery". Hot Air was so ticked at this point that he wanted to throw sand at this fiend. He flew closer to the ground and kicked up (he doesn't have feet XD) a sandstorm. Instead of retaliating, the creepy crawler went the oposite direction. Hot Air now realized: the person couldn't hear him because he's asleep and can only change direction in walking when sand is poured onto them. Before Hot Air rejoined his friends, he watched as the sleepwalker walked into the door. "Sweetie, Where Have You Been?" That was what Hot Air's Girlfriend had asked. Hot Air had told his friends about the cool adventure he had just had involving a Sleepwalker and a Nightmare. Sadly, no one believed him, not even Octoboss. Hot Air swore that he would show them tomorrow night. Lying in Wait Surprisingly, the day had passed quickly, which was what Hot Air had been hoping for. The sun had set, and eventually, The Moon had joined his friends, along with his many stars. Sure enough, there was a group of 3 Sleepwalkers. It was a wonderful sight to see them hobble around and rub their eyes. However, the peace wasn't to last. The Nightmares No sooner than the arrival of the Sleepwalkers, the Nightmares returned as well; they fit Hot Air's description. Everyone was quick to appologize. "That doesn't matter now. We need to save those sleepwalkers!" Grab Some Sand Knowing that the Nightmares can't control their movement, Hot Air demands that he wants sand (ooh, rhyme :3) , and lots of it. Luckily, Octoboss lives near a beach cave, and points out that there is enough sand to build a giant sandcastle. "Hoarder," grumbles Hot Air. The 5 friends , being that the Moon's too far away to help :'o, grab as much sand as they can carry. Quietly carrying the sand, Male Driver, Female Driver, the Air Balloons, and the Gigantic Octopus... thing... defend the Sleepwalkers whilst driving the Nightmares in the opposite direction. "Sweet Dreams," How Air whispered, "and don't let the Nightmares bite!" Added Octoboss with a chuckle. And So... The 5 friends (with the Moon being a shining beacon) safely get the sleepwalkers to their destination; they are hopeful that they will seen again someday. Should the characters talk? No! I hate when they do that! Yes! The Story would make more sense! Category:Blog posts Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Blog posts